In your Dreams
by ShIvErInG sMiLe
Summary: AU. What happened after that night in Nocturnal where Josie felt asleep next to Vaughn? It's hard to express your feelings for someone. Add a whormhole, a life full of secrets and teen hormones to that and you have hell. REPOSTED chapters.
1. Dreamland

**In your dreams**

**A/N**: I was going through my old fics and I re-read this one. Scandalized doesn't cut it, I was on the verge of tears. The grammar, the style; it was unbearable so I HAD to repost these two chapters. It's giving me and idea for chapter three as well so I think it's for the best. This story has now become an AU because it was posted before season 3…I think. Anyway is an AU.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned the show, you wouldn't watch it so for once I'm happy to be poor.

**

* * *

**

**Chap I: Dreamland**

"Vaughn your mom was very pretty".

He looked at her wondering why she'd said that.

Then, the rest of the club members appeared but Vaughn indicated she had just gotten slept.

Corrine and Marshall went back to their rooms getting the sign.

Lucas just watched Josie laying in Vaughn's shoulder and thought that life was really cruelto him. Then turned away to the kitchen to look for a Ben & Jerry's and watch a soap in his room. Preferably, a really tragic one.

After Lucas left, the blond guy on the sofa looked at his watch and realized it was almost 3am. Awkwardly, he tried to stand up but Josie didn't let him. She was quite comfortable and unconsciously (or not) grabbed the boy's arm and growled

"Don't move!"

Vaughn smiled and answered

"Ok, ok. I won't move".

Of course he then noticed he was speaking with a sleeping person but he didn't mind.

"You're so docile when you sleep Jos. Why can't you always be like this? Oh that's right! Cause that's just not you and I wouldn't …"

His thoughts were interrupted by a yawn. It was really late now, and he had spent most of the night looking out for her friend. He couldn't help it, he was too tired, his eyes were closing, and kinky dreams about a red haired dress as a nurse waiting for him …

"Good night Josie" and he gave in.

* * *

I think I should change the rating. I don't feel that romantic for this story, I also want some kinky humor on it. Yes, my mind has been corrupted and I have the guts to accept it.


	2. Rush choices are never the solution

**A/N**: I just realized this but I'm not sure. Do my reviews are erased if I change the contents of the chapter? Oh well, hopefully not. The people who reviewed this at first were far too kind not to flame it and I appreciate your concern for my health so thank you.

Ps, this isn't an invitation for flames btw, that's lame and just for stoopid papooses (inside joke)

* * *

**Chapter II: Rush choices are never the solution**

Vaughn woke up without entirely knowing where he was. It took him a couple of minutes to take in that he had spent the night with Josie. Well, not spend the night in that way you all pervs are thinking, but in the real meaning of the world.

The boy watched his companion and softly took the hair off from her eyes. He remembered the kiss he gave her a couple of days ago. Until this day, he hadn't been sure about his feelings for her. He was sure he loved her as a friend and he knew that once, she had liked him but he wasn't sure if he could have those romantic feelings for her as well. But that kiss, that wasn't just for returning her intelligence, it had meant a lot more.

If there were any doubts left after this, now they were gone. If only watching her sleep made him feel like that, she was then definitely more than just a friend. If only he could have clicked that before…

"Vaughn!" A girl called him from the door

"Corrine. What are you doing here?" asked the boy a little annoyed for the meddling.

"You have to wake up Josie. It's 6am and if Durst comes and find you two here, she's certainly going to expel the both of you!" The worried look on her face made Vaughn react.

"Oh, right. I guess this wouldn't look very good" he said sheepishly.

Corrine gave him a 'Really, you think?' look in response and told him to hurry.

"Josie, Josie!" Vaughn shook her softly but the girl refused to open her eyes.

"Just another minute mom. I'm not late for school yet" mumbled the red haired and then clutched even harder to Vaughn's arm as if he was her pillow.

"Great. Now she thinks I'm her mom!"

The boy tried this again a couple of times but she was too stubborn.

"Move Trent! You gotta go to your bed! Let's go!" He said in exasperation.

"Vaughn, she's not a football player! If she won't wake up, why don't you just carry her upstairs?"

He was about to put some resistance at the idea but a glare from Corrine kept him quite.

'Gee, this isn't at all awkward' he though.

He took the girl in his arms who, by the way, put no resistance whatsoever, and took her upstairs.

"C'mon Vaughn! Faster!" whispered a very irritated girl.

Corrine was biting his head off but he was more afraid that she would notice how much he was starting to enjoy this.

Finally, they got to her room and Vaughn left her carefully on the bed.

"Thanks Vaughn but you should better get going. If Durst or anyone else see you leaving our room in your pjs, it would be the same that if they had found you downstairs."

When Vaughn was about to leave, Josie pull him near her and whispered childishly

"Don't go!"

He didn't want to leave but he wasn't about to get her friends into trouble because of his hormones.

"Just go back to sleep, ok Josie?"

The girl nodded and let go of her friend's hand.

Vaughn tiptoed into his room and sat on his bed. He wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep so he took a shower and changed into his regular clothes. He might as well finish packing as he was already awake. The moving guys were coming at noon so there was no point in leaving it until the last minute.

"This isn't fair. This had to happen just two days after I'd told my dad I wanted to move into the house".

He recalled that conversation. If only he had known then what he knew now.

_+-+-Flashback-+-+_

"_Dad?" asked the boy timidly _

"_Do you want something?" Answered Victor with that warmth tone that only he knew how to express._

"_I was thinking…if you agree…maybe it would be a good idea…perhaps I…"_

"_The point Vaughn?" Asked his dad exasperated_

"_I wanted to ask you if I could move back home" finally said Vaughn in one breath._

_Victor turned his chair so now he was facing his son. He had a suspicious smile._

"_And why did you take this decision?" inquired Victor_

"_It's just…This is quieter for studying. I promise I won't bother you" lied the boy. "So… can I?"_

"_Sure. I'll call the moving this afternoon"_

"_Thanks dad. I gotta go back to school"_

'_This was easy' thought Vaughn_

"_Vaughn, just a second" called his father._

'_Well, maybe not that easy'_

"_Yes dad?" Vaughn asked viciously. In fact, he had a very good idea what Victor wanted to ask him._

"_Is studying the only reason why you're moving in?" He stared at his son as if he was reading his mind. Creepy._

"_Yes, that's all" stated again Vaughn a little too quickly._

"_So, it has absolutely nothing to do with any of your friends in the science club? I heard you haven't been so close lately, especially with Josie Trent…"_

"_I already told you dad. I just wanna improve my grades."_

_He wasn't telling him the truth; no way would he do that._

"_Alright then, you may go."_

_Vaughn left as fast as possible, afraid to be cornered with another row of questions. _

_Victor wasn't happy at Vaughn's refused to tell him the truth but at least he was staying away from that girl and that was all that mattered in the end._

_+-+-End of flashback-+-+_

"Now, I can't go back in time. No, wait. I can but I don't think the wormhole would take me there. Useless science!"

* * *

Is it better than the first time? You must excuse me. The first tried was barbaric and with horrible but I'm working on it so hopefully this wasn't as disastrous. A beta would come handy. Any offers? 


	3. Paranoia

A/N: Of those of you who had read this story before, the previous chapters have some changes due to the new style I'm taking. I was unhappy with the excessive fluff so I give it another tried. Hope you like it though.

This chapter isn't very good as I just wrote whatever came into my head at the time but, oh well, hope you like it. This is an AU as you might notice cause it'll probably won't follow most of the next episode in season three. No Mary Sues though. Need a beta!

Disclaimer: I'm not a male. I don't live in USA or Canada. I don't have such good imagination. Therefore, I'm not Jim Rapsas and I don't own the show or any of the characters on it. I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

Chapter III: Paranoia 

Up

Down

Up

Down

While the first five minutes seemed interesting enough, now Vaughn was a bit tired of his little game of throwing his football to the ceiling and catching it back.

He was bored of his mind.

But his other option was even less appealing.

It was Saturday morning, science club meeting.

He'd go pleading 'Josie, hear me out'; she'd be like 'WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU BIG LIER?'

Then she'd stormed out after eyeing daggers until making his head bleed. Of course she'd be shortly followed by Lucas who'd glared him until piercing a hole through his already stabbed crane.

Corrine would go after them sending him an 'I'm sorry' look.

Marshall would try to break the ice commenting on the weather but then would run away with a fake 'Lucas, are you calling me?' line.

Z of course, would give him an 'Oops! Nice try' and with a pat in the back he'd be left alone in the classroom feeling like a complete moron.

What a happy prospect.

_Have your head bitten or die out of boredom?_

As the latter seem less painful, he breathed deeply and kept with the game.

Up

Down

Up

Down

* * *

"_Vaughn is evil…"_

"Lucas…"

"_Vaughn is wrong for you…"_

"Lucas…"

"_He's Beelzebub's seed, spawn of Satan…"_

"Lucas…"

"_And he's gained some weight too…"_

"LUCAS! I'm awake. Why are doing 'spirit fingers'"

"Spirit? ...I was trying to sound like a ghost-dream. You know, like the ones from "A Christmas Carol"?

"O-kay…?"

"…"

"…"

"Lucas?"

"Uh?"

"Why were you pretending to be a Christmas Carol ghost?"

"Not being one. Being LIKE one. There's a huge difference"

"What?...Whatever. Why were you doing that?"

Lucas wasn't blushing. He was emitting heat capable of fry an egg. Hiding his face with Mr. Bunnypants, he answered with a muffle voice.

"Iwastryntohipnotizu"

"What? Lucas, get that thing out of your face!"

And so he did but continued to stare at the floor, finding his shoes very interesting at the moment.

"Now, why were you playing Little Tim?"

"I was trying to hypnotize you"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Josie"

"…"

"Josie?"

"…"

"Say something"

"…"

"…"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

"At least you're saying _something_"

Lucas mumbled, watching her friend crying her eyes out of laughter. Something he'd never expected to see in his life was Josie Trent rolling in the floor like a mad woman trying desperately to stop her laughter and failing miserably. Oh the Joy.

"You were…and you really…when I was…"

She couldn't even finish a sentence and Lucas wasn't too happy to be the object of her mock. He didn't think it was a funny subject after all. Many scientists believe in Hypnotism, in was no matter of laughter.

"Are you done yet?" he asked annoyed

"Josie, what are you laughing …LUCAS!"

Lucas watched as a very fast Corrine ran back to the bathroom, holding desperately the sides of her bath robe together. Through the shut door, the girl yelled

"RANDALL! Get your butt off of my room this instant!"

"But Corrine…"

"Now Lucas!"

Josie's insistent giggling just got worse to the point that she could've barely breathe. Lucas might have the biggest crush on the girl but, while being kicked out of the room, the only thing he wished for was for the red head to choke on her laughter.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

After the now calmed Josie had retailed the story to her friend, Corrine's expression was a mix of comprehension and thoughtfulness. Really not an unusual expression for her.

"Corrine, what's wrong?"

"Well it's just that, I was thinking…"

Josie stopped herself from commenting 'As usual' and let her continue with no interruptions.

"I don't know Josie but I think this crush Lucas has on you is, well, blinding him a bit."

"What do you mean? Blinding him? How?" asked a confused girl trying to quickly cover up the whole 'crush' thing

"Don't misunderstand me. Lucas is one of my best friends but I'm worried about him. He feels that, as he can't compete with Vaughn's exterior, he's trying to prove he's a bad guy. I mean, they got along just fine before you started dating Vaughn. Now he almost despises him."

"But I'm not dating Vaughn anymore; I barely talk to him."

"C'mon Josie. You know you'll forgive him eventually" she said matter-of-factly.

"You don't know that for sure" responded the skater, playing with her CD avoiding at any cost the gaze of her friend.

"Of course you will because deep down you want to trust him. You know he made a mistake but so did you. He deserves to be trusted again. It's just Lucas reaction that makes me uneasy"

"You don't think he'll try anything radical, do you?"

"I'm afraid he might. And I am afraid he might think he is doing the right thing."

* * *

For all those who didn't catch on the "Spirit fingers" line, go rent "Bring it on". You'll cry, you'll laugh but most important, you'llask yourself'What were they thinking?' 

Oh, I never saw A Christmas Carol if that's even the correct name and I remember vaguely someone by the name of Tim but I was too lazy to look it up.

For any updates, visit my livejournal.


End file.
